If I Can't Change Your Mind
by GlitterNGold
Summary: Various Drabbles for Challenges/Competitions I've entered. Chapt 1 Seamus convinces Lavender it's time to move on.
1. SeamusLavender

She had spent months crying, alone, in her room. She was crying for memories, love, lost beauty, everything that she would miss. When Lavender Brown used to look in the mirror she was proud of what she saw, now the sight made her cry.

She had locked herself away from the word, away from her friends, away from her family, and spent her time after the war brooding. She was too fearful to unlock the door and step out into the world, not after what she had gone through. _No one would look at her the same way. _She was no longer beautiful, vivacious Lavender; she was a shell of herself.

At least, that was how it was until _he _came to visit her. He never even looked at the scars on her neck and cheek. He had simply brushed the honey colored curls away from her eyes and smiled. _It's time to go on living; you can't stay in here forever. You have felt pain, yes, but you were given the gift of life, you were attacked, but you lived. Every day you spend in here you put the sacrifices of our friends and family to shame. They wouldn't care that you have a few scars, none of us will. You are hero. It's time to stop lamenting and live the life you were given. _

His words had been a slap to the face. She had needed a wakeup call and he had provided it. She was being selfish, she knew that now. It was time to grow up, to accept her flaws, and to move on. She was ready to live, to love, because every moment she spent locked in her room was a moment wasted.

* * *

**an. **I've written this theme before, actually, a much longer version, but this quote made me think of Lavender, and being the crazed Lavender/Seamus shipper I am, viola**. This was for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, **medium level, with the quote**: **_**"Don't brood. Get on with living and loving. You don't have forever.**_"- Leo Buscaglia. As always reviews would be nice ~Danie


	2. RegulusLily

She was stunning. With her bright auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and porcelain skin, she took his breath away. More often than not, he found himself staring at her. _Would he ever capture her attention? What would it take to get her attention? _

She was always with his brother and his obnoxious friends. He noticed that the black-haired boy, James, was constantly vying for her affection_. _She could do so much better than an obnoxious prat like him._ She had to know that._

Lily Evans was always on his mind, he thought about her during classes, at night in the library, he even dreamed about her. She was everything he could hope for, kind, caring, generous, intelligent, and beautiful. _She was every sane man's fantasy. _

_If only she would notice him._

* * *

He watched her, like every other day, sitting at the Gryffindor table, a book on her lap as she ate her toast. Her auburn hair was pulled back with a pearl clip and she wore a silver heart-shaped locket around her neck.

He noticed the way she rolled her eyes when the Potter boy sat beside her. _He would never annoy her like he did. _ The red-head finished her toast before slamming her book shut. She rose from the table and made a speedy, graceful exit.

Regulus's dark eyes followed her moving form as she left the Great Hall.

_One day he would be brave enough to approach Lily Evans. He was determined; one day, she would be his._

* * *

**_an. _**so what do you think, my first Reg/Lily... and I actually enjoyed it. It's terrifying... haha. This was for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, Hard Level, Regulus/Lily with the prompt determined. I hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews would be nice! ~Danie.


	3. GeorgeVerity

George loved Verity but, he couldn't help but be a bit sore at her that Monday morning when he came to work and found his office completely revamped with muggle office equipment.

"Verity," he shouted and soon the clerk was by his side, her long brown hair pulled up and decorated with numerous colored clips. "What is this?" He motioned around his office.

"Well I thought it would be better if we were more organized." She replied. "Isn't it great?" She approached a small metal cupboard with black plastic handles, "this is a filing cabinet, where we can keep all of our invoices."

"And what's wrong with how I store invoice's now?" George questioned.

"Well, nothing, I suppose. I just thought it would be nice if we were a bit more _organized, _that's all." Verity replied, her hands on her hips.

"Okay Ver, if that makes you happy." George knew that he wasn't going to get his way, he _always _gave into Verity, so, he figured he might as well _try _to get used to the changes. "What is this?" George held up a small black, metal object. He pulled the top away from the bottom to reveal two small holes at the very top.

"It's a stapler." Verity giggled. "You use it to attatch papers together."

George nodded his head and placed the stapler on his desk. "I'll give it a try Verity and see if it works."

"I'm certain you will find the organization delightful, you won't have to spend half of the day looking for papers you've lost."

George felt his cheeks and ears grow hot as he sat down at the chair behind his desk, "okay, enough giving me a hard time, get back to work." He smiled as he grabbed a pile of letters off of his desk.

The brunette smiled and retreated to the front of the store, leaving George to his work.

* * *

In the late afternoon service was slow and Verity found herself talking to Ron who came in to drop off lunch, made by Hermione, for the duo working at the shop.

"It's George's favorite. Hermione thought he might like it seeing he's been working so much lately."

"I'm sure he'll love it. He has been working an awful lot lately," Verity began but she was interrupted with a howl of pain. The duo ran to George's office.

Verity found her boss wrapping a cloth around his finger.

"You did not tell me that the stapler bites, Ver."

The brunette laughed, "Well, we obviously can't leave you alone with that stapler"

* * *

**an. **This is absolutely horrible. I can't write humor to save my life! That's why I stick to romance and angst! Please forgive me for how horrid this is and for my ridiculous description of a stapler.. how the hell do you describe a stapler anyway! It is for the Movie Quotes Challenge with the prompt "Well, we obviously can't leave you alone with that stapler." And for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles, easy, write about your OTP (yes, they are my otp and it turned out this bad!), oh well, please don't be too hard on me, haha.


	4. BellaRodolphus

_**He had never loved someone so much. **_

_He stared into her dark brown eyes, a smile curving his thin lips. She was stunning, with milky skin and untamable raven curls. His heart began to race as soon as he laid eyes on her. _

_Even after a two year relationship that held true. She had complete power over him and he didn't mind. _

"_I love you Bella." He said as he hung the silver locket, he bought for her, around her slender neck. _

"_It's beautiful Rodolphus, thank you." She smiled, "I love you too."_

* * *

Rodolphus rested his head against the pillow and pulled the blanket up over his chest. He had just woken up to find his wife missing.

_He didn't have to guess where she was. _

He knew they all talked about the Lestrange's broken marriage: "_Poor Rodolphus, he's so blind," and_ "_Poor Rodolphus, she never loved him, you know." _

_**But they were wrong**__. _

She had loved him once, when they were younger, before their future was dedicated to a man his wife loved more than him.

Now she just told him what he needed to hear.

_Now their love was worn and dusty, just like the black velvet box that held the silver locked Bella stopped wearing all those years ago._

* * *

_**an. **_I have never written with Bella or Rodolphus before, so hopefully it was somewhat enjoyable. I'm actually happy with how this turned is for Cheeky's weekly drabble competition, medium – write a canon couple with the prompts dust and blanket. This is also for the MCBC wit the prompt missing. : )


	5. CharlieOC

His lips overtook hers as he fumbled with the key in the lock. Her body was pressed firmly between his body and the solid oak door of his cottage. She giggled as he trailed her neck and collarbone with kisses. Finally the lock clicked and he was able to shove the door open – guiding her inside.

_Summer was his favorite time of year because he was able to spend it with her. _

He took a moment to appreciate her beauty as she snaked her arms around his neck. Her eyes were wide and as green as the forest he loved so much. Her chestnut locks fell to her collarbone and her pale-porcelain skin gleamed in the late evening light.

His lips found hers again as his hands gently gripped her waist. The duo broke apart moments later and, a smile graced her full pink lips. She giggled as she jumped into his waiting arms.

The duo fell back into a laughing, tangled mess on his bed.

"I've missed you Charlie." She said as her head came to rest on his toned chest.

"I've missed you too love." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "and Emily?"

"Hmm?" she turned her green eyes to him.

"I love you."

* * *

**an. **okay guys, this is for the Cheeky's Drabbles again. : ) This is hard level, write about one of the seven Weasley kids. I was given the prompts, key, forest green, and playful (mood). I'm not sure if I captured the playfulness all that well….but Emily is my headcanon OC with Charlie… so yea. : ) Hope you liked it!


	6. GeorgeTonks

_Deep down he knew he was nothing more than an escape. _

She was broken, drowning in an ocean of memories and time wasted. He was just enough a reminder of him, without washing her in sorrow.

She had lost so much during the war – her father, her husband.

_But he had suffered losses as well. He had lost a brother, a friend. _

Maybe they were the remedy for each other's pain. Maybe they could be exactly what the other needed.

Hopefully, someday, they could look at each other without tears in their eyes. Maybe, someday, they could spend a night together without memories of everything they had lost flooding back.

Until then they would be each other's crutch.

George Weasley smiled slightly as the door to the cottage opened. He felt a calm wash over him as he fell into Tonks's embrace.

_One day it would be better, until then, they would carry on, one night at a time. _

* * *

**an. **another drabble for Cheeky's Drabble Comp - Easy Level - write about a quidditch player. (George).

reviews make me smile =D


	7. Regulus&Severus

Regulus sat alone, in the back of the Slytherin common room. He watched as the other members of his house danced, sang and made merry. His dark eyes fell on the sturdy pine tree near the hearth, decorated with twinkling green and white lights and silver bulbs. It might have been the last day before Christmas break but, he wasn't feeling festive.

_He had too much on his mind. _

"You seem distracted," a quiet voice pulled the young man from his thoughts. His chocolate-colored eyes appraised the man sitting next to him. Severus Snape was assessing him with an unyielding stare, his thin lips pulled tight into a straight line below his hawk-like nose.

"Just thinking," Regulus grumbled, letting his hand rest in his palm, his elbow settled firmly on his knee. "Why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"I will enjoy the holiday when everyone has left for break." Severus admitted honestly. It wasn't much of a secret that Severus Snape was a bit of a lone-wolf, but then again, wasn't Regulus the same? "Are you going home to see your family?"

"No. I decided to stay and work on my potions. I'm not much for Holidays."

"Neither am I."

_That made two things he had in common with Severus. _

"Are you having trouble in potions?" Snape inquired. "If you are, I could help you out."

Regulus considered his fellow Slytherin for a moment. _Regulus didn't like to ask for help. He was a black, he had everything under control, at __all __times. _"That would be great, thank you. If there is something I can do to repay you…"

"Well, I've noticed you are rather good at Charms work, maybe you could help me?" Severus asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course." Regulus was surprised by his own willingness to assist his classmate. "I think we'll be the only people left here."

"It'll be nice to have someone else around for a change. Even though I prefer staying here for the Holidays, the common room can be rather eerie when there is absolutely no one else around but you." Severus smiled a bit, his sallow cheeks tinted pink. Obviously he was a bit embarrassed by his confession.

"Well, you won't be alone this holiday." Regulus smirked. "It will be nice having someone around, I'm sure you're right about the common room. Besides, who wants to be the only one sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall?" Regulus and Snape both laughed.

"Why don't we ditch the rest of this party and get started on that potions work a bit early?" Snape nodded toward the door to the common room. "No one will notice we're gone."

Regulus nodded. He would do anything to get away from the party, including school-work.

The unlikely duo rose and made their way out of the common room and down the dark halls to the potions classroom.

He mighthave felt all alone, but it was clear he had a friend in Severus Snape.

* * *

Word Count: 498

**an. **that was close to being over the word limit. I actually had to re-word the last sentence. I love Regy and Sevy. Haha. This is for Cheeky's Drabble Comp, Hard, write about a friendship: prompts: clear and festive and for the favorite house boot camp (Regulus) with the prompt Member(s). Hope you all liked it. : )


	8. EmmaVanity

**an.** Amber says write a character you've never written before, I pick one that's not even in the archive :)

* * *

It was so _silent. _All she could hear was the sound of his breathing.

_Breathing. _

Her olive green eyes focused on the figure beside her. His pale chest was rising and falling slowly with each steady breath. His black hair was fanned out around his thin face and his black eyes were focused on the ceiling. She could see the sweat glistening on his sallow skin in the moonlight.

Emma slid out of the bed and collected her chocolate-colored curls over her shoulder. She could feel his eyes on her and she tried not shudder. "I'm sorry I can't stick around Severus," she said as she collected her clothes.

"I didn't think you would, Emma," he replied, his voice quiet and cold as ice.

"Nor would you want me to." She quickly redressed.

"Of course not," he retorted. "But, I assume I'll see you again?"

She felt ashamed as she nodded her head. Everything about their rendezvouses was wrong but, in the heat of the moment, she always forgot. He was just a mechanism to relieve heartache, just an excuse to forget. "Yes, I'm sure you will." She responded before leaving the bedroom.

Emma Vanity wiped a tear away as she left the small house in Spinners End. Life was full of choices and she was aware that she was making the wrong ones, every day, yet, she couldn't imagine living any other way.

She actually would have preferred to be dead. Dead like Regulus, it would be so much simpler that way.

* * *

**an.  
**don't know where the angsty came from, sorry. Probably because I ship Regy with everyone, haha. Not my best, I don't like the way I ended, it feels a bit...rough? I don't know. Anyways...

For Cheeky's Drabble Competition, Hard, write about a character you've never written before, prompts: breathing and stick.  
The Super Insane Prompt Challenge - prompt #5 sweat.

reviews make me smile :)


	9. FrankAlice

_Fireworks exploded overhead, _or at least they did when he closed his eyes. Her lips were soft and warm pressed against his. When she pulled away, she smiled. Her warm brown eyes were focused on him and that made his heart race.

You see, Frank Longbottom was really a brave man, but she always made him nervous. He was usually confident, but she made him doubt himself. She was everything he could want and the thought of trying to win her heart had always frightened him. As a matter of fact, if you had asked him before that night, he would have said it was impossible.

Now, he knew how wrong he had been.

"I love you Alice," he managed; it felt so strange releasing the emotions he had hidden for so long.

"I love you too Frank." A smile curved her full-pink lips as she snaked her arms around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He felt his cheeks grow hot, "I reckon I was nervous." Now, he regretted hesitating. If only he had known she loved him too.

"How do you feel now," she questioned, her brown eyes focused on his.

He smiled, "wonderful." He gently pulled her closer as his lips overtook hers again.

_It was delightful conquering the impossible._

* * *

**an. **Word Count: 214

My first time writing Frank Longbottom. I'm not sure how if I like it or not.  
This is for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles: Insane – Prompt: Doubt, Quote: "It's kind of fun to do the impossible."- Walt Disney. Story starter: Fireworks exploded overhead  
Snakes & Ladders, Roll #1  
The Super Insane Prompt Challenge – Hesitate.


	10. GinnyZacharias

He was in love with her. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he wanted to ignore it, he was in love with her. That was why he tried so hard to annoy her, to make her hate him, to push her away. He was too cowardly to be in love.

But that didn't stop him from dreaming about her, about her red hair or her warm brown eyes. It didn't keep him from stopping dead whenever his senses caught the slightest hint of vanilla bean and coconut. That was her smell, it was intoxicating.

He hoped she would always hate him. He hoped that he could push her so far away that there were oceans between that would be impossible to wade. He would keep pushing Ginny Weasley until she couldn't bear the sight of him because that was what he had to do. He had to protect himself because Zacharias Smith was a coward and he was too afraid to be in love.

* * *

**an**. Word Count: 168  
for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles, easy: write about a non-canon couple. I just had to write these too, I don't know why.


	11. Mollyii&Dominique

They were all sitting around the table when the front door to Shell Cottage opened and little Molly Weasley came inside, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "I lost m-my dolly," she managed between sobs.

Percy rose from the table, planning to help his daughter, when nine-year old Dominique approached her little cousin. "It's okay Molly, I'll help you find her," Dominique took her Molly's little hand in hers and led her out of the cottage.

* * *

Later that day, when everyone went home, including a smiling Molly Weasley clutching her favorite doll, Bill pulled his daughter aside. "That was a very sweet thing you did for Molly, Dom," he smiled.

His daughter shrugged her shoulders and tucked a chuck of fiery hair behind her ear, "I kind of like her, even if she is annoying, so I didn't want to see her cry."

* * *

**an. **this is for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles—medium, write a family-centric fic with at least one next-gen character + use the prompts, lost, sweet and hand**.. **I wasn't sure how to end this, so I just left it with the dialogue…


End file.
